Doctor Who: Rise of the Doctor
by LawlietAurion
Summary: A life falling apart, events leads Amy Pond's Great Grandson to Leadworth. An even bigger event causes to the rebirth of a man long thought dead.
1. Chapter 0

I do no own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. The Ponds, Jack, River, Doctors 1-12 are property of BBC and every brilliant mind involved with their creation. Main Doctors including the current incarnation are my creation. Lara, and Nicholas are also my creations. Please don't sue me, I wouldn't last in prison. If you like this, then feel free to comment.

Chapter 0:

Ok, how things turned out this way is beyond me. Here I am, laying on the floor of a dusty basement sealed off to be forgotten in my Great Greatmother's old house in Leadworth. I'm dying and I'm talking to the old skeleton of an old friend of my great grandparents since he used it as his tomb. Some people would think I went mad, but let's just call it getting to know a man my Great Grandparents deeply respected.

I hear loud screams of fear and pain going on outside. The house above me is rumbling and shaking violently as a massive fight goes on between human kind and two enemies of my Great Grandparents and their friend. Two species so fierce and evil, that when I learned that they were real and not made up like I thought all my life that I was filled with much fear and dread. I knew we were doomed and hoped for a miracle. A miracle I knew to be near futile.

To make matters worse, I could do nothing. Another friend of this man, was fighting with all he had as well as both UNIT and what few members of Torchwood were left. They were dying quickly and the enemy was winning, and I could do NOTHING! No matter how much I wanted to! I was defenseless and useless!

If the enemy won this day then I might not even exist! I can't explain just quite how... I feel my last breath quickly approaching and I just don't know how to explain... I just know that my Great Grandmother's stories weren't lies... That my Grandfather only lied to me to protect me... I just wish I could help everyone and save my family...

The rumbling and shaking has gotten worse. Dirt from the ground above and dust from the ceiling and walls are coming down in clouds. I'm choking on this goddamn dust! It's taking away what precious few seconds I have left! I don't want to die! I don't want to bloody die! If I were to die then my Great Grandmother's stories would die with me! No one would know until it's too late!

There's only one person who could help really. But I wouldn't ask her for help even if she was the last person on Earth! The one person aside from my Great Grandmother I trusted completely... Everything she has ever told me was a lie. A bloody lie... Everything I knew about her... What has happened because of her... The secret she has kept from me...

I lay here dying with so much regret and rage. Not exactly the way I imagined I'd be going out... I thought I'd die somewhere in America amongst my books or whatever significant other I may have had watching a documentary and spending time together... So much for that hey?

But no, I'll die angry at the bastards who seek to destroy my world before a few important events can happen that will prevent their invasion... I'll die full of regret that I couldn't save them... To protect them... I just wanted to fulfill my Great Grandmother's dying wish! Take half her ashes to where she grew up and some of the most important events in her life took place... Where everything began... Was that so much to ask?

Wait, something is odd... As I feel closer to death, I start feeling warmer. I'm starting to hear faint voices in my head. I don't know why but it feels comforting. I also see images pouring into my head that are like memories but they are not my own... But they feel like they are... I see all sorts of people I have never met but they seem so familiar. And I see her... There's more that she hasn't told me apparently...

I'm seeing my Great Grandparents too! And the monsters outside! And Jack! And the blue box I was always told about as a child. I wasn't seeing just any old person's memories, I was seeing the Doctor's. But why?

As his memories continued to appear, the voices became stronger and I became warmer. And through his memories I felt what he felt! His anger, his rage! His desperation to save his friends throughout the years whenever they were in danger! I felt all of it sync with mine!

His victories as he saved them gave me hope. And just like with his rage and anger, the joy he felt from his victories and time with his friends synched with my memories of my successes and times with my friends and family. The warmth was growing as was a powerful feeling that was growing inside. I was starting to feel different.

Then came the loneliness we both felt. Him knowing he was the last of his race and tending to be alone in all his deaths. Whenever a companion left his side to live on normal lives or when he had to leave one behind for whatever reason. His loneliness was immense.

Just like how I always felt isolated from most of my family who thought I was the weird one, always taking my Great Grandmother's stories serious and being inspired by them. I was always discouraged by the rest of the family to become a traveler and researcher since they thought I'd wind up dead or get caught up in something weird. Grandpa especially, his excuse being he didn't want to lose me like he did Dad. He eventually gave up and hasn't talked to me until he called me about my Great Grandmother's death. That last bit of familial bond vanishing made me realize what it meant to be alone.

All of that all together made that growing feeling increase and feel like I was about to burst. The voices started telling me to stand and that everything was going to be alright. It was him, I just knew it was. The Doctor had one more fight in him. And I believed him.

As I started to stand I could only thing about all my memories. Then I thought about his. Then I came to my memories of the last few days that led up to today.


	2. Chapter 1

I do no own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. The Ponds, Jack, River, Doctors 1-12 are property of BBC and every brilliant mind involved with their creation. Main Doctors including the current incarnation are my creation. Lara, and Nicholas are also my creations. Please don't sue me, I wouldn't last in prison. If you like this, then feel free to comment.

Chapter 1: Double Heartbreak

Well I guess it's best to just start with how everything to begin. To put it simply, I was an unexpected accident. Don't know my mom, just remembered my dad is dead and also Mom dropped me on my family's doorstep when I was still a newborn. She was smart enough to include papers proving I was dad's. Don't know how she got a sample of his DNA.

Dad was the youngest of Gramp's kids and known as the wild one. So when one morning they found me wailing my tiny little lungs out on their doorstep because dad had snuck off to a party one night nine months prior to my birthday, November 11th 1980, and knocked up a strange yet wasted woman he knew NOTHING about no one was surprised. Seriously, they weren't. They just lectured his ass off.

Now having me around was a bit of an adjustment for Dad. Everyone else loved having me around. I was a rather bright infant and well behaved too. Pretty much the opposite of dad, even though I had a bit of a adventerous streak myself. But not because I wanted to get into trouble.

But to be honest, Dad resented me as I came to learn as I grew older. I kept him from doing all the things he loved to do. Party, get into trouble with friends, pretty much anything not having to do with me. He left my care to the rest of my family. Especially my Great Grandparents. They loved me to death, saying I reminded them of a very old friend of theirs.

But the night of my third birthday, things got worse. Dad claimed to have forgotten about the family's plans for having a third birthday party for me. Instead he went to go mess around town with his friends. This in turn sparked a huge argument between him and my Grandparents. You don't really want to know how bad Great Gram Amelia ripped into him. I was totally ignorant of the argument until I went into the room they were in to show them a lovely scribble I just drew. Dad was at that moment shouting about how he didn't want me and how much of a hinderance I was to him living his life. Well I was a smart little toddler so I pretty much understood what he meant.

Now can you imagine how horrible that is for a young developing mind to hear? Well Dad didn't care when I ran back to the other room crying. He scoffed and stormed out of the house with his parents shouting for him to come back. My Great Gram Amy spent the rest of the night comforting me as I kept crying.

She kept telling me stories that my Grandparents, Dad. Cousins, Aunts and Uncles had passed off as fiction. Adventures she and my Great Grandpa had with an old friend of theirs so many years ago... These stories cheered me up, atleast until another friend showed up out of nowhere and for so many years until recently I had somehow forgotten that night and my Dad's resentment of me... And how that night he and his friends were found dead in a car crash. Yeah, they found it best to wipe that out of memory.

So I grew up with some bullshit story how my parents died of some illness. I was also told they loved me and so on. Of all the stories I was told throughout my life, that was the only lie my Great Gram ever told me.

As I grew older, I grew to resemble Dad in looks making it harder for my Grandparents to be around me. I just thought it was because I looked like him, but when I regained my memories I discovered it was also because they were afraid I would be EXACTLY like him... My curiousity grew and more adventerous. I wasn't wild or anything, it was more like I wanted to know how things worked, happened and began. It was because of that that I decided to become a archaeologist and researcher. And it wasn't no bloody Indiana Jones movies that inspired me, it was of course my Great Grandma's stories.

As my Grandparents noticed this, they tried to turn my interests into other things. They knew I was a nerd, so they tried to turn my interests towards other things, like games and what not. Did they succeed? Not really no, they just added to my interests. But I stuck towards learning about history and how the world works as my dream. They eventually gave up, and asked me to move in with my Great Grandmother supposedly to help her out since my Great Grandfather died. That was only part of the reason.

With my Great Grandmother I found more support than I ever got from anyone else. True I had a girlfriend who found her stories interesting and wanted to go into the same field as I by the time I was in High School but Great Grandma was the only family I felt I really had.

One would think trying to care for an elderly woman while going to school stressful, pfft then they obviously never had met Amelia Pond (Williams technically, but Pond just kind pops ya know?) before. As old she was, she got around and was rather feisty. So when I moved to Cortland in order to go to school, she was perfectly fine by herself. By this time I had no contact with the rest of our family. I just had her and Lara.

So we had a small place me and Lara. We managed to find part time work and were just fine. Things were going fantastic. I was told by several of our friends I was lucky since I landed a girl like Lara too. I have to admit I was, she was gorgeous. Long black hair with blonde high lights, five foot, the deepest shade of blue for eyes and fairly gifted in... other areas. And she was just brilliant. Of all the guys she could've gone for, she chose me. Sure there were others who tried to win her over, but none succeeded. Atleast so I thought.

Anyways at one point my archaeology teacher quit after he mysteriously won the lottery. Me and my fellow students found it rather odd. I mean, he never even played the lottery. Yet the dean came in saying that our Professor found it on his doorstep the previous day upon returning home with a note saying to watch the news and found he won. And apparently someone ALREADY got the job to replace him.

After the explanation, this woman of say early forties, later thirties with tan skin, wild gold hair and a british accent came in. She immediately talked fast during her introduction. Whenever she was about to say something she wanted to teach us later on in the semester or in the future period, she had this habit of pressing her index finger on her lips and saying in a sing song voice "_Spoilers." _She was very eccentric and strange. But we all liked her. That's how we met Professor River Song.

She seemed to make me her favorite apparently. She was subtle about it, but she always seemed friendly towards me more than she was with others. It wasn't like she was flirting with me or anything, just like she was real familiar with me. We just connected as friends. She would listen when I had problems, if I was having trouble with something or just about anything in general. Even Lara liked her. Prof. Song was basically my best friend and confidant within no time at all.

Only thing she wanted to avoid talking about was her family. I would tell her about mine all the time, but the only thing about her's she would say was that her parents acted alot like my Great Grandparents, and that her husband was just as eccentric as the man in Great Grandma's stories. And that's about it.

I had her all four years I stayed at the college in Cortland, and was nearing the end of my last year. I was also nearing the end of my shift at work for the day when things started going wrong. Little did I know that this night would be my darkest hour...

It was just a regular, frigid December day. I went to class, saw Lara and things went just fine. I didn't detect anything was wrong with her whatsoever. She left for her job smiling as she tended to do. So I was totally in the dark about what was going to happen.

On the other hand Professor Song didn't seem herself. She emphasized death in some cultures, looked at me sadly and almost seemed hostile towards Lara. I shrugged it off as Professor Song as being Professor Song.

On my way to work I noticed something odd. I saw several me looking right at me as I walked down the streets down to the bookstore I worked at. I was probably being paranoid but it was just... Odd.

One older man in Edwardian era clothing with a cloak and a cap that covered his hair that was as white as the snow falling to the ground. One man was playing a recorder outside the steps of one of the music shops in that area, looking like he was just trying it out. A man with curly white hair, looking like he was going to the opera (Which is weird since Cortland doesn't have a opera house.) Walked right past me. A man telling his companion, a man in a sweater and a oddly handled umbrella, that he was glad he could talk the ladies at the deli they were leaving let him have a stalk of celery free. Them and more just glanced at me oddly as they all walked past me.

Even more odd men were walking out of the store as I walked in. I pitied the guy who was almost bald, he must've been freezing and getting irritated at the cracks his companions made about his ears. An older grizzled man and a man who looked almost confused about his surroundings. They also told another in their group to shut up about how he should've wore his blue coat and not his multi colored one. One more with fierce eyes left through the other door as I approached the counter to clock in.

So I was assigned to take care of things in the downstairs section which is where we have our used books. Eventually I had a younger man with sideburns wearing a brown suit and red sneakers come down. He was probably one of the more direct ones of the odd men I saw that day.

"Good afternoon!" He greeted enthusiastically. "Hmm? Oh, good evening sir. Can I help you with anything?" I asked in response, looking up from the book I was reading. "Nah, nothing really. I just was about town, some of my friends said this was an interesting book store to check out." He replied as he put glasses on and began looking over the shelves. "Ok, well if you need anything just let me know sir." I said with a smile before I went back to reading before it hit me that he mentioned friends being in the store earlier.

"Wait, so you had friends come in today?" I asked curiously. "Oh yes, quite a few actually. You probably seen them." The man replied with a smile. "Hmm, well I did see a group of men leaving as I was coming. One of them was griping about his coat." I explained trying to remember more details. "Haha, oh yes. That would be them. Erm, Colin has always been picked on about his coat. Although given our line of work he has to leave in a hurry and always seems to grab that one first. He does have a blue one though." The man explained looking ever so amused.

I laughed. "Looked like he stole it from Joseph from the bible." I laughed. The man's smile never faded, but it looked like there was more behind it. This man has seen things I could tell. Lost people, good people I would imagine. He shook his head with a chuckle before muttering under his breath "Yeah, those are strange people them folks."

"So what is it you guys do?" I asked curiously as I followed him around and we both looked through books. "Oh, we travel to different places. I just came from London myself. Visited the tower of London, negotiated two groups to make peace, erm got married to a crazy woman with a nickname that makes her seem like a 'Good' woman." The man replied with shifty eyes. "Oh?" I asked with a raised eye. "Wellllll, not so 'good' anymore." The man said turning his head a bit. We both burst out in laughter.

"So how long have you been working here?" He asked after we both stopped laughing. "A couple years now." I replied as I pulled down a book on cryptozoology. "Oh good good. Ever consider traveling?" The man asked as he peaked over to the book I had. "Oh yes. I'm studying to become a historian and researcher. I really do hope to travel one day. Me and my girlfriend Lara will travel in search of new historic finds." I replied with a smile as the thought. "Always good to have a companion! I should know, I always travel with one!" The man replied with a smile as big as mine.

But as soon as his smile appeared it vanished. "But always remember something." He said gravely. This man was puzzling I thought so far. I don't know why, but he just did. Something compelled me to ask more though. "What would that be?" I asked curiously. "You never know what will happen. I've been around... A while. I've lost people, I've gained just as many. I've done things, seen things. All throughout my travels." He replied still puzzlingly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked still curiously. "Wellllll" He said tillting his head to the side "It all depends. But my point being when you are on your travels, don't expect them to be full of these good times. There will be hardships and heartche." He explained looking serious. "Just who are you... What have you seen? And why do you seem interested in me wanting to travel?" I asked becoming suspicious of this man.

Things got quiet. He smiled again, placed his hands in his coat's pockets and let out a small laugh. "That's the thing. That's the million dollar question now is it?" He laughed as he turned to leave. I was too confused to even speak. Just who was he exactly. And why did he seem so familiar?

Before he set foot on the steps, he froze as if remembering something. "Oh! And by the way before I forget. Here, something tells me you'll be needing it soon." He said tossing me a small wrapped up package. "Huh, what is this?" I asked curiously as I looked at the small package. I looked up and saw he was gone. A few seconds later I heard the door's bell chiming meaning he left.

I unwrapped it and saw it to be something that looked like it came out of a sci-fi movie. It was about the length of a pencil, bottom tip jet black and round pointed, the shaft had a black leather strap around the bottom half and the upper half was a dark grey with a silver button and a switch that could slide up. The upper tip looked like it could extend with claw like things surrounding a blue bulb or jewel like point. Out of curiousity I slid up the switch and the top extended, the claws opened and the tip lit up brightly as a screeching noise wailed on. The light fixtures actually exploded! My eyes widened as I pocketed it quickly and I heard my coworkers upstairs screaming.

So we all gathered outside as maintenance looked at the fuse box to see what was wrong. Apparently there was a power surge that burned out the wiring. No one knew what could have, or what that loud screech was. I just kept quiet and played innocent even though I knew what I was given caused it. I didn't even mention I had it. So everyone was allowed to leave early with power hoping to be fixed in a couple days.

They chose a real bad time to let us go early too. Well didn't help that I didn't drive or ride something else with wheels. The snow was getting harder and the temperature was getting cold enough to where I regret not wearing another jacket or two. Or getting a scarf. Doesn't help I never learned to ride a bike.

"Ugh, Mother Nature you cow! You had to wait until I'm on my way home? I just hope Lara gets home ok..." I mumbled with a sigh. "Why yes, she is a bit... Tempermental isn't she?" Pondered another man's voice behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin since I didn't hear anyone walking behind me.

"Oh for the love of- You startled the crap out of me!" I said as I tried to catch my breathe. "I do apologize. I have a habit of doing that. You may want to pay more attention in the future then young man." The man explained as I turned around.

I saw a man in a burgundy velvet coat buttoned up, boots brown pants, a dark blown floppy rimmed fedora and very wisely a rather long scarf. "Well, it looks like one of us saw this weather coming. But does your scarf have to be that long?" I asked curiously. "Oh, not really. But I rather like it. It's unique and in my line of work it suprisingly doesn't get in the way." He replied with a grin as he examined his scarf.

I looked up at the sky to see the snow dance along the sky with the winds whipping them about. "Well it's still snowing. So you may want to be careful. You can trip or slip which I dont think would be pleasent." I added. "Well thanks for the concern, but my ride is just around the corner. I saw you walking and freezing so I thought I would lend you a hand." He explained as I saw him take his scarf off. "Hm? How so? Can ya give me a lift?" I asked hopefully. "Haha, I'm sorry but I can't do that young man. My vehicle isn't exactly conventional." He replied with a chuckle as he approached me. "How so?" I asked curiously. "Don't worry about that now. Here." The man told me as he handed me his scarf. "Your scarf? But won't you get cold?" I asked as I looked at the mass of material in my hands. "Again, vehicle is around the corner. And I have several scarves in my vehicle. So don't you worry about sending it back." He replied as he motioned for me to put it on. "If you're sure sir..." I said as I started wrapping it around my neck.

When it was on, the man smiled. "Well now, don't you feel better?" He asked looking pleased. "Very much so. Thank you! I don't know how I can repay you for this." I said thankfully, feeling much warmer. "Oh it's no problem at all. Besides, I have a good feeling about you young man. I think you have a bright and exciting future ahead of you. So it'd be a shame if it didn't happen just because you froze on the side of the road." He said as he buttoned up his coat all the way. "I hope." I said hopefully.

"Now then young man. Hurry on home and take care. Who knows what the future will have in store for you. Just prepare for it and remember to always take what challenges it throws at you head on. And hope you have a good bunch of friends with you along the way. I always did." He lectured almost fatherly. "Haha, so did a man I talked to at work today. He told me to keep in mind that when I travel, it won't be without their challenges." I said remembering my conversation with the earlier man. "Yes, I know the one you speak of. A little energetic that one... I just hope you're brighter than him. Or any of us for that matter!" The man said as he turned to walk away. He disappeared almost instantly into the snow as he walked away before I could say anymore or ask what he meant.

I wondered what he was talking about for a minute. He knew the man from the bookstore. And the man from the bookstore knew the men who were leaving it as I came. Where they all connected somehow? Were there more of them running about? Who were these guys? And how was it that I was constantly coming across them? I shrugged, tightened my scarf and just continued to walk home.

Sometimes even today I wish I didn't open that door. I was looking forward to coming home to see Lara there, in our room or in the living room, reading or whatever. Seeing that everyday just made me all sorts of happy and warm. But today I wasn't to get that joy. Not by a long shot.

First thing that seemed off was the door was locked. The door was never locked when Lara got home. And this was around the time she would be home too. Her coat and and hat was gone too. I shrugged it off and thought that maybe she was still out.  
But then I noticed something was amiss. On the table was dinner waiting for me. Several of my favorite dishes were right there on the table. The heater was on making it nice and comfortable in the house. Also the phone's message machine was beeping signaling I had a message.

So before hearing my messages, I went to mine and Lara's room to put my things away. In my room something again seemed amiss. All of Lara's things were gone! I started to panic. I tore open drawers, ripped the closet apart, rummaged through our bookshelves, and dug through our desk. I zoomed to our bathroom and all her things in there were gone too. I ran into the living room and saw all her books and possessions in there were gone too. My heart was full of dread.

The beeping from my message machine was suddenly sounding like a warning to me. With a shaking hand I hit the play button, knowing that I would have a message from her. I was right. My heart broke hearing it. She sounded like she was full of regret as she explained what was going on.

"_Hey... So by the time you are hearing this you probably figured out I'm gone. I won't be coming back... Remember the archeologist from Romania that came and spoke to us in class a month ago? Well that night when we ran into him at the bars and you were in the bathroom we got to talking. We kept in contact for a week and I don't know how to say this, but we fell for each other. He also invited me to go on a dig that was going on in Dracula's castle! Can you believe it! I always wanted to go there! I'm sorry... But he's offering me things I could only dream of... He can make my dreams a reality... You're a great guy, remarkable and amazing... You're very sweet, considerate and wonderful... But there's just something about him... Something you don't have... I'm sorry. Good bye." _Lara's voice explained sorrowfully.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it! I fell to my knees and screamed. I cried like I never cried before. She left me! She left me for another man! That bastard just waltzed along, charmed the day lights out of her and stole her from me! And she let him do it! I was angry, beyond pissed off. I began to wonder if she meant anything she said to me.

Eventually the anger evolved into an immense sadness. I just started crying, feeling broken hearted and as if I was being sucked into a darkened pit. I called my friends and told them what happened, they were all shocked. They had absolutely no idea she was planning on leaving. She had them all fooled as well.

Then as soon as I put the phone down, without an appetite I just threw the food she cooked away. And as I was dragging the trash outside I saw Prof. River at the end of my driveway. "Oh... Hey Professor... What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to cover up the sadness on my face. "Jake and Julie called and told me they thought I should run over here quick. They told me what had happened and that I would probably the closest person who could keep you from doing something stupid." She replied looking worried.

I sighed and through the trash away. "Well it's true. Come in, you can hear the message yourself..." I said with a sigh as I motioned for her to follow me. She hugged me tight in a way I thought was motherly. "Ok, well I'm here for you. Just remember that." She said, trying to hide anger in her voice. "I always will Professor..." I said sadly, hugging her back.

As I led her in, she seemed shocked by how almost empty it felt with half of the possessions in it were gone. My sadness pretty much filled the atomsphere. "What's that smell? It smells wonderful!" She asked noticing the smell of food. "Yeah, before she left she cooked me up a bunch of my favorite foods to come home too. I guess she thought it would soften the blow of her leaving me. I couldn't even eat it. I was throwing it away as you came." I replied hanging my coat up. I thought I heard her curse Lara under her breathe.

Also the scarf the man from before gave me caught her eye. "W-Where did you get that scarf?" She asked with a stutter almost seeming shocked. "Huh? Oh a man who saw me walking in the cold earlier gave it too me. Gave me a bit of a pep talk about the future too afterwards. Although I wish I ran into him and the man before him after this. The gods know I could sure use that right now..." I explained as I put water to boil for tea. "I-I see. W-Well that was nice of him. Wait... There was a guy before him!?" She asked sounding more shocked.

So as we waited for the water to boil I explained to her about the men from before. I also mentioned several other strange men I saw today. It looked like she knew them, I asked her if she did but only said that she saw them too today and just thought they looked strange. Ever since I met her, she always seemed like she knew something more. But she's like a puzzle box, one big mystery under a difficult puzzle.

"But I have to agree with these men. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid and let what that little hussy did to you get to your head, you'll be just fine. Remember, you have me and your friends. Also your family in upper New York." She explained, trying to be comforting. "Yeah... But I just... I just can't imagine life without her... She meant the world to me..." I said as I felt tears coming down again. "Oh you poor thing... I know you were head over heels for her. And she does this to you. I swear! If I get my hands on her I swear I'll make her life a living nightmare! And that Romanian twit too!" She said, starting to get angry at the mere thought of Lara. Prof. Song was always protective of me ever since we met. I always wondered if the way she treated me was the way a mother would treat her child. I always saw a mother in her.

"Ok! Tell you what, call up a couple friends and let's all go drinking. You need a good night out and lucky for you it's a weekend. Come on, let's get drunk and forget about that little tart!" She said sounding all pumped up. That was Prof. Song for you. Always up for a good time. I didn't like to drink much, but tonight I needed it.

So within the hour me, Prof. Song, and a couple friends were in a bar a couple blocks away getting completely obliterated. I never really thought drinking was the answer to alot of problems until I experienced that particular incident. Also it was where I learned I can't hold my alcohol or else I'll think I can sing. After several attempts at It's my life which ended in alot of heckling, my friends thought it best to sit me down with cup of coffee after coffee. Although in my drunken state I was still a polite guy so I surely couldn't turn down a shot or two that another customer had offered me. I was pretty much in a fluctuating state of sober or out of it.

At one point my friends had to leave due to needing to study or whatever. Prof. Song though was at a pharmacy saying she was getting me something for the hangover I would inevitably the next morning. So there I was just chatting with girls who thought they'd attempt to pick me up.

"Oh you poor thing! That skank totally didn't deserve you anyways!" A girl with blonde hair and pink highlights said sounding angry. "I've been hearing that all evening. Starting to believe it too..." I groaned before asking for a few more shots. "Well you can do better honey. You can always come home with me? I'll treat you right!" Purred another woman with black hair and bright blue eyes. "Or me!" The first girl chimed in. "Or both!" Both girls said in unison pressing themselves against me. I felt myself blush a deep crimson.

As I began to stutter as the girls got a little handsy, a voice saved my ass. "Excuse me girls. I don't mean to interupt, but is that green PT Cruiser one of your's? If so, it's being towed right now." A polite male's voice asked. The girls ran like Hell.

The voice's owner sat by me and smirked as we heard the angry shouts of the two girls. I turned to see a guy in a purple coat, brown hair and a bow tie chuckling. "Well, it looks like that coincedence saved you from being taken advantage of." He said slyly. I hiccuped and turned to him. "Yeah... Although their flirting with me was cheering me up a bit." I admitted with a sigh. He laughed and shook his head.

"Havin' a bit of a rough day are you?" He asked as he pulled a package labled Jammie Dodgers out of his coat's pocket. "You can say that." I replied accepting one when he offered one. I fell in love with those things whenever Prof. Song invited me and my friends to her place for tea. "From what I've heard girl troubles." The man said as he ate one himself. "Yeah... One crushed me to a fine powder... It feels like it anyways." I said with a sigh as I downed one of my shots.

He looked over to me and shook his head. "Drinking won't solve your troubles." He mentioned. "I know. But sometimes, it's best to just numb yourself and hope to forget." I said not really caring. He himself sighed. "Listen, I know it's not my business to pry, but I was in your position once myself. I lost love and worse." The man explained grimly. "Oh?" I asked curiously. "Yes. I had a... Wife once. Known her for years and have been what feels like all over the universe with her. Until one night I had a... Feeling that she would be 'leaving' soon. So on what I felt was the last night I had with her, I gave her the best night of her life." The man explained solemnly. "Then what?" I asked even more curiously. "She went off on a exploration mission and died." The man replied with a sigh.

True it wasn't exactly the same, but I was just dumped. That was no where near as bad as having Lara die on my like this man's wife. "I'm sorry... Now I feel like an ass for drinking myself senseless. Let me buy you a few shots." I offered. The man smiled and laughed. "It's ok. It's been years. I lived a long life. I've seen things, been places, and done things. I'm not entirely proud of a few things that I've done, but I've had plenty of friends by my side and I've been fine! So just keep your's by your side and you will be fine too." The man explained smiling. "Haha, I will. I hope to make plenty when I begin traveling for research." I explained with a half smile.

"So what brings you here today?" I asked curiously. "Ohhh, no particular reason. Friends told me that this was a good place too hang out and 'meet chicks'. But once they see my bow tie, they laugh and walk off. I don't see why, bow ties are cool." The man replied with a smile. I chuckled nervously. "Eh heh heh. Sure they are. Sure they are..." I said, acting like I agreed. "Oh! And fezes. I rock the fez." He added with a smile as he pulled one out of his coat pocket somehow and popped it on his head. He gave me a double thumbs up with a smile. I might have been drunk, but not drunk enough to hide my embarassment.

So we got to chatting some more, him telling me about some of the things he's seen and other things he thinks are cool. Except monks, apparently they are not cool. He was as strange as the other guys I dealt with today. "So I told the guy, 'Paul, walking across that crosswalk will definently be an iconic image!'." He explained enthusiastically. "I take it you like the Beatles a bit too much huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well now, they are no Queen, but I like them well enough." The man replied with a joyful laugh. We both laughed even though I didn't really like either band.

I was just humoring this crazy guy. But even though I thought he was crazier than the other men from before, I felt more comfortable with this one. Hell, there was even something familiar about him. The way he acted, the obsession with bowties and fezes... It sounded almost like the friend of my Great Grandparents...

Right before I could ask him anything, my cellphone rang and Prof. Song came back into the bar. As I picked up my cell, the man swiftly disappeared without me noticing or Prof. Song even seeing him. As Prof. Song approached me, my Grandfather's sad sounding voice was on the other end. Prof. Song knew something was wrong when my cell dropped out of my hand and tears filled my eyes. "Oh no... What happened Sweetie?" She asked urgently. "M-M-My Great Grandma... She just d-d-died!" I replied before tears just burst forth. Prof. Song looked heartbroken as well and we both just cried. No amount of drinking would numb me of the pain of losing my Great Grandma...

Today was a terrible day... I just wanted everything to end. I lost the two most important people to me today and it already felt like my life was crumbling around me... When I arrived home I just dragged myself to my bed and let my despair pull me into it's dark thought filled, never ending abyss as I mourned both losses.


	3. Chapter 2

I do no own the awesomeness that is Doctor Who. The Ponds, Jack, River, Doctors 1-12 are property of BBC and every brilliant mind involved with their creation. Main Doctors including the current incarnation are my creation. Lara, and Nicholas are also my creations. Please don't sue me, I wouldn't last in prison. If you like this, then feel free to comment.

Chapter:2- Things start getting weird.

Eventually I fell asleep with Prof. Song keeping an eye on me, saying that in my current state I shouldn't be alone. She refused to leave until I passed out, and judging from the looks of it she didn't want to be alone either. I had no idea why. But my dreams were full of nightmares.

I dreamt of everyone leaving me. Starting from reliving coming home to Lara's note again, to the phone call telling me that my Great Grandma had died, to if my friends just upped and abandoned me. Then there was memories I hadn't thought of in years. I was remembering my third birthday. In my sleep though, I thought it was just part of the nightmares, thinking they weren't real.

The sound of Cortland's clock tower striking midnight was what saved me from these nightmares. I woke up with a scream, covered in a cold sweat. I searched around frantically until I realized where I was. Also I had to stop since my head felt like it was going to explode. When I realized it was only midnight I didn't want to belive it. "Only a couple hours!? But all those nightmares... It felt like those went on forever..." I snapped, as I realized a note under my alarm clock with a glass of water and a couple pills from Prof. Song.

After downing the lot, I sighed and just walked to my window and watch as the town got hammered by the snow. It looked sad outside, the inky black night being illuminated by the moonlight reflecting off the snow. I dragged myself miserably along the rooms of my house. Everywhere I saw something that made me sad. My heart was hurting as much as my head was, so I thought it best was to maybe walk to the nearest convenience store to grab a cup of coffee so sober up a little. Coffee and a feeling the cold snow would have snapped me out of my funk I thought.

Now here's something I noticed, bad shit happens in threes. Yeah, that's kinda an important detail to keep in mind for the rest of the trouble. Because I didn't stop to think that maybe that is a true phrase or what if something else goes wrong on this little excursion? Neither of those things crossed my dazed mind as I threw on my massive scarf and coat which I forgot still had the strange device I was given earlier. And then out the door and into the darkened night I went.

The snow was coming down pretty good and the air was a bitter and sharp cold. The only lights beside the couple street lights on my road was the moonlight reflecting off the snow. A couple times the pain in my head was telling me to go home and get my ass to bed. So I told that voice I don't feel like dealing with the nightmares it was deciding to give me being the huge asshole that it was.

Then I started hearing the sound of crunching snow signaling that someone was following me. I quickly turned, since despite the hangover I'm amazingly alert. No one was there. Just the footprints. I decided to walk faster.

Then as I started passing shops that were closed for the day, I saw a hooded reflection in the windows. I again turned and saw nothing. Well except for a person laying on the couch in their living room since that particular house that was once a old shop but converted into a home. My walking speed increased further.

The snow started coming down harder making it hard for me to see, yet I could still hear someone following me. I was starting to freak out. "W-Who ever is out there, show yourself!" I stuttered, freaked out and freezing. Then as if out of nowhere, the hooded figure materialized in front of me out of the snow. I couldn't see his or her face, just that he or she was in a old hooded coat with features I couldn't quite make out.

Then a chuckle emerged out from under the hood. "Bad day hm?" The voice asked, sounding amused. "Sh-Shut up!" I growled followed by a hiccup. Then the figure laughed. "Well now, keep calm kid." The amused voice told me. "You try having the shitty day I just had! I was both dumped and had someone die on me. You try keeping calm. Especially since some freak is following me while I have a damn hangover!" I snapped, which was a bad idea since it made my head hurt worse.

As I winced the figure shook it's head. "Your life isn't about to get any easier." The figure said simply. "Huh? And just what the Hell does that mean?" I asked skeptically, feeling slightly threatened. "You shall see in due time. Once time is your's, you shall encounter far worse than mere heartbreak." The figure warned ominously. "Just what kind of bull are you spouting?" I asked, trying to keep calm. The figure chuckled more. "Again, in due time. Just one thing." The figure replied, refusing to answer. "Even though I'm starting to think you're nothing more than a alcohol and depression induced hallucination, what?" I asked in response.

Then I felt something sharp prick my neck. "What the Hell!?" I shouted, grasping at my neck. I felt dizzy suddenly, but after a few moments it subsided. "Time will repeat itself. You shall fail the first time, but the second is entirely your call." The figure replied coldly. "Quit the cryptic crap! I get enough of that from Prof. Song! Now what the Hell was that prick?" I asked angrily. Then he vanished suddenly. At this point I was pretty angry. So I muttered to myself angrily as I continued on my way.

Eventually I made it to the nearest Sunoco and the first thing I did was go to the bathroom to check out my neck. There was no mark whatsoever. No needle no nothing. I just passed it off as really cold snow making it's way to my neck.

Now at first everything in the store was quiet and calm. Only me, the cashier, and a child was in there. The child though was a utter mystery to me. I mean there was no car other than the cashier's in the parking lot. I eventually figured he was the cashier's.

He followed me to the coffee pots looking scared. He couldn't have been older than maybe five or at the oldest eight. About three feet give or take. His tear soaked eyes were green and his hair was as red as the whites of his eyes. An awful lot of freckles though. He just stared at me as I tried to get my coffee. I couldn't help notice him and I would've felt guilty if I just ignored him. "Something wrong kid?" I asked out of curiousity as I sipped that blessed brown liquid. "Mister I need help!" He cried. I looked around the store and the cashier just shook her head like she had no idea what was going on.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's wrong? Where's your folks?" I asked kneeling in front of him. "The bad people got them!" He replied in fear. "The bad people? What are you talking about?" I asked starting to see the urgency in his eyes. He started crying as he explained "W-When w-we were coming h-home from S-Syracuse, t-they made us pull over a-and took mommy and daddy a-away... I ran away b-before they could catch me...".

My eyes widened. "Didn't you try telling the cashier this!?" I asked urgently. "N-No..." He replied with a sniffle as I handed him a napkin. "And why not squirt?" I asked, now thinking about the possibility of them following him here. "Because... I sensed you were nice..." He replied looking up at me with his red eyes. I blushed. "Oh come on kid... Not in the mood I'm in I'm not." I replied trying not to get embarassed. He shook his head. "I'm serious! I feel like you can help me!" He said trying to not to be scared of his situation.

I stood up and sighed. "Ok, listen kid. I want to help you, I really do. But in the state and mood I'm in, I am in no shape to help anyone. I can get ahold of the police for ya. They are only a block or two away. Those who kidnapped your parents could easily follow your tracks all the way here. But the police should be able to get here first." I tried suggesting, trying not to feel guilty. "But mister! You have to help me! You're the only one that can!" He protested, looking like he was about to cry again. I groaned as I tried to think.

Then I felt a sharp pain go up my spine. I screamed and fell to my knees. "Mister! Are you ok?" The kid asked looking worried. "Y-Yeah... What the Hell was that...? That was just odd..." I muttered to myself as I tried to get up. Then that was around when all Hell broke loose.

Suddenly the power went out. Despite feeling like I was in pain, I grabbed the child and held onto him tight as we heard the door being pushed opened forcefully. I quickly took the kid and hid behind the counter with the Hot Dog heater. The cashier was of course screaming as two men all in black burst in.

"Shut up bitch! Have you seen a little snot nosed brat come in here!?" One man shouted. The cashier was too scared to reply and was starting to cry. She cried out in pain as me and the kid heard one of the men smack with a gun. "I said, did you see some snot nosed little brat come in!?" The first man repeated again. "N-N-No..." She sobbed, frightened. We heard her get smacked again. "Don't you lie to us! We followed his tracks here!" A second man growled.

At this point I had to keep my hands over the kid's mouth to keep him from crying. It was already a miracle we weren't noticed already. The poor kid was already terrified. And my pounding head felt like it was about to explode.

I was about to try to silently make a move out of the store when we heard a third man come in. "Ok! Not only is the power lines cut, but so are the telephone wires. She won't be able to call anyone even after we leave!" He explained. "Well that's good. Except one thing." The first man replied calmly. "What?" The first two asked. The moment I heard him cock his gun, my eyes widened and my hands went over the kid's ears tight. No kid should ever hear the sound of a gun going off and a body falling to the ground so early in his life... "She wasn't going to live long enough anyways." He replied cruelly. His friends just laughed. The kid was now shaking and looking up at me. He saw me looking freaked out in the darkness.

As we heard them search the other half of the store or in the back room, I saw my chance to make a run for it. With the kid in my arms, I quickly hit the emergency alarm under the counter and ran. I made sure his eyes were covered so he wouldn't see the cashier's body. Poor woman was shot once in the head and once in the chest. I pushed the displays of snack cakes in the way of one of the men when he saw me run.

The doors were yet to be broken, so as I ran out the door I took out the strange device I suddenly remembered about and used it. It somehow locked the doors, sealing in the criminals. Despite wondering how I knew to do that and the kid crying, I just kept running. My head wasn't even hurting anymore, I was thinking perfectly clearly.

We made it to the police station, and the police rushed to us when they saw a panicked man holding a crying child. The kid refused to leave my side and just kept clinging to me. He eventually fell asleep after answering a few quick questions in which I learned his name was Nicholas, exhausted from being so scared and what just had happened. Whenever I tried to set him down on a bed in a holding cell so he could rest he almost woke up, so I was stuck holding him as I tried to explain what happened. I was actually too worried about him to even do it after the first couple times.

"He must be exhausted..." A Policewoman commented as she put a cup of coffee in front of me. "Can you blame him? After what just happened?" I asked, looking down at him as he was clinging to my scarf. "Did he mention any idea as to why his parents were kidnapped?" A Policeman asked with a note pad and pen at hand. "No. But it must be serious business if they were willing to commit murder." I replied taking a sip of the coffee.

They had sent a couple police cars out to the Sunoco to try apprehending the men, but they were too late. The doors were broken open and they were gone, leaving behind the cashier's corpse. They took the corpse to the Hospital's morgue as they tried to contact her next of kin. I was unfortunate enough to have to inform them that she didn't have any that she didn't speak ill of. I talked to her enough times to know she was lonely and hated her family due to years of abuse and mistreatment. She didn't even have any friends. Had a strong distrust in men for reasons I won't discuss here. She only really talked to me because I was as she put it 'One of the rare few good ones'.

They asked me to keep an eye on Nicholas until they could contact his closest family members since they knew me well enough which I agreed too willingly. Nicholas told me he needed my help so I was going to give it to him. So after making them promise to tell me if I can help in anyway, they took me home.

When I got home though I was met by my Grandfather who apparently drove all night to get to Cortland. I haven't really spoken to him in years, since I left for school. Needless to say he looked as distraught. After seeing me, he rushed to me and hugged me tight which was weird since he wasn't exactly

a emotional person.

After hugging each other for a while, he noticed I was holding Nicholas. He backed off. "Well, hello then." He greeted, trying to pull himself together. "Yeah... Hey Gramps." I greeted back as I tried to keep myself together too.

So after going in, only to be hugged by my Grandmother who was crying buckets, I managed to set a Nicholas who was wrapped up in my scarf on my couch without him waking up. I then put on the kettle for tea before sitting on the couch by Nicholas while my Grandparents sat opposite to me on the love seat.

"So, what's with the kid?" My Grandpa asked curiously, as he wiped a tear away. He was exhausted himself and looked like Hell. "Grandpa, Grandma, go to sleep. You look like Hell. We can talk once you wake up." I replied with a sigh. To be honest, I wasn't exactly thrilled to see them. "But dear..." My Grandma tried to say. "Listen, I'll explain later. You can use my room. I really just need to focus on keeping an eye out on him." I replied trying to keep my cool.

Then they noticed that Lara was gone. Pictures of her were thrown down to the ground from my fit last night. "Rough night last night kiddo?" Grandpa asked with a raised eyebrow. "Rough... Never before had there been such a understatement..." I replied with a sigh as I got up to get the tea. "What happened with Lara dear?" Grandma asked worried. "She left. Found someone better apparently." I replied as I came back in, trying to keep composed as I sat cups of tea in front of my Grandparents. "Oh dear... I'm sorry to hear that. And with last night's unfortunate news..." Grandma commented looking saddened. "Rough night... Understatement of the century..." I said softly, looking down into my tea and trying not to cry. Grandma felt the need to hug me tight again.

"Well you could have done better anyways son. You were too good for her anyways." Grandpa added, trying to be supportive. That's a change... "That's what Prof. Song and the rest of my friends were saying last night repeatedly..." I said as I took a sip of tea, trying not to shatter the cup. "Oh, so you're still friendly with that Professor Song hm?" Grandpa asked curiously. "Yes. She was the one who made sure I made it home from the bar safely after I tried drinking myself to oblivion. And keep in mind, that was BEFORE getting the call about Grandma Amelia." I explained with a sigh.

Grandpa shook his head. "Please tell me you didn't kidnap a kid while drunk?" He asked jokingly. "No! I just turned down several well endowed college girls, three older women, two I assume were married, a few guys AND talked to some weird guy in a bow tie!" I explained listing off the people I ran into last night. They both laughed. "Damn son, maybe some bar girl was what you needed!" Grandpa laughed, looking like he was feeling a little better. "Not when drunk... Not when drunk... Besides, it's too soon..." I said with a depressed sigh.

"So how did you come across this child then dear?" Grandma asked curiously. I sighed and explained the entirety of the night. By the end of the story, they were both shocked and worried. "When they get ahold of his family, you're coming home with us!" Grandpa said, sounding like he was going to give me no option. "No I'm not. I'm fine where I am. I'll only go home for Grandma Amelia's funeral and come back. I'm not leaving until school is officially over and I am a hundred percent sure that Nicholas is safe!" I defiantly refused. "But dear, we only want you to be safe." Grandma said kindly as she sipped her tea. "I'm a grown man! I can keep myself safe! Grandma Amelia trusted me enough to do that, so should you!" I snapped fiercely.

The room became silent. Grandma looked hurt and Grandpa just looked stunned. They knew why I was getting angry. I refused to stay where they could 'Protect' me. They hated it when I left my hometown even with my Great Grandma's blessing and would try to find any excuse to talk me into coming home.

Everyone in our family lived in my hometown. My Great Grandma always jokingly told me it was because they were worried that one of my cousins, aunts or uncles would run off with her mysterious time traveling friend and get hurt or worse. Although as I got older and it seemed to be worse with me, I thought it to be for other reasons.

"Listen dear... You know we worry..." Grandma softly said breaking the silence. "I'm not 'running' away with a time traveller. I can protect myself from a group of kidnappers. And I most certainly won't turn into _him!_" I ranted as I started getting royally annoyed. Grandma looked down at her tea and Grandpa sighed. "Fine. We won't try talking you into going home. And enough of that time traveller non-sense. You know very well that those are all stories your Great Grandmother was telling you." Grandpa said with a shake of his head. Maybe that's why she stopped taking your calls. Because you always scolded her for telling us kids her stories and tried to stop me from leaving town for school." I said as I sat back down. He looked like he was about to get really angry until Grandma placed her hand on his shoulder which calmed him down.

"Listen, I know that my mother and the rest of our family have been rather... Estranged. But we have our reasons. She would not let go of her dillusions and stop telling you all those stories." Grandpa explained calmly. "She told us about 9/11 BEFORE it happened." I said with a sigh. "No, she said she had a dream that was similar to it." Grandpa retaliated. "She told me about Pokemon they year BEFORE the first games were officially announced." I added with a dead pan expression. "You know she has alot of friends everywhere dear." Grandma chimed in.

Then I thought of a good one. "Explained IN DETAIL, the events of the first Harry Potter book, when I was ten. SEVEN YEARS BEFORE it came out and she hadn't gotten any mail from the UK ten years prior. Hell, she never even met J.K Rowling." I explained with a smirk. They were silent. "Lucky guess?" They both said not sure what to come back with. "I swear you two are impossible. Well I guess we will see in July twenty first two thousand and seven." I said with a sigh. They both laughed. "A random year probably." Grandpa chuckled.

My glare was enough for him to know that mocking his mother wasn't exactly a bright idea. He felt like an ass immediately after realizing what he did. So we just spent the next few hours discussing details for the funeral until they decided to go to sleep like I kept telling them.

Then while I tried to sleep myself I kept being woken up by the door being knocked on by relatives who came by after my Grandparents had called them telling them they were coming here. So soon I had my house full of people I couldn't freaking stand.

Luckily Prof. Song showed up to check up on me. "Hello Sweetie. Feeling any better?" She asked when I answered the door. "House full of family. Get me the fuck out of here!" I whispered so no one would hear me. "Oh my! We do have a bit of a problem here. Here because of your Great Grandma's death I suppose?" She asked trying to act surprised. "I'll kill my Grandparents for telling them they were coming here..." I muttered as some of my cousins' irritating spawn pushed their way out of the house so they could play in the snow. She just laughed.

She smirked suddenly. "Thought about somehow making your power go off?" She asked, smiling mischeviously. "Noooooo... Why would I do tha-" I began to ask before I heard a branch snap off the tree by my power lines, falling onto said powerlines, ripping them and effectively shutting my power off and the power of my neighborhood. She kept smirking her mischevious smile as my family started cursing or screaming.

"What the Hell did you do!?" I hissed through my teeth as my cousins' spawn ran back in to see what happened. "I have no idea what you mean!" She said playing innocent with a innocent smile. Then I looked over to her car and saw a saw inside. "Why did you bring a saw...?" I asked with a sigh. "Spoilers!" She said in that way she says in. "Of course. Ooofff course." I sighed as I heard my name being shouted.

"Grab the kid and let's go. You can lay low with me a while." Prof. Song whispered as she headed to her car. "How did you..." I started saying, confused as too how she knew about Nicholas. "Spoilers!" She repeated as she got into her car. I shook my head as I went in to grab Nicholas and tell my family my excuse.

So she basically had me and Nicholas help her go shopping. She was telling Nicholas all sorts of things about History. Sure he didn't understand, but he was amazed at what she had to say, plus it kept his mind off matters that had him scared. She treated him as she treated me. To him, she was the crazy and nice lady. She laughed and told him she was a little more than crazy. "I'm what you would call a Sociopath." She told him simply with a smile. "What's a sociopath?" He asked turning to me. "See this?" I asked with a deadpan expression as I pointed to Prof. Song. "Yeah." He replied with a nod. "She's a highly functioning Sociopath." I replied with the same expression as before.

She smiled. "But I'm nicer than Sherlock!" She said cheerfully. "Who the Hell is he?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. As she was about to open her mouth, I covered it and said "Wait, I already know." right before me and Nicholas both in Unison said "Spoilers!" She just laughed.

Then during her laughing fit, I had recieved a phone call from the police. "Hey, find a relative?" I asked quietly. "No we haven't. We are still looking for someone close enough. I just called to tell you something important." The Policewoman from last night said sounding urgent. "That tone of voice doesn't make it sound good." I said picking up the urgency of her voice. "Not at all. Are you home?" She asked quickly. "Nooo... I'm shopping with one of my College Professors and Nicholas... Whyyy?" I asked as my gut started turning. "Damnit!" She cursed, sounding worried. "Please tell me the criminals don't know who I am, know I have Nicholas and is currently looking for me." I asked starting to get worried.

I heard her sigh. The man with me last night is actually an accomplice of theirs. He tips them off on things that would help them. He sang like a canary as to who you are and pretty much all information you gave us except your address. He didn't think of that apparently." She explained. "And how the Hell did you find this out?" I asked further as I tried resisting going into a panic attack. "We walked in on him in the act. He was then arrested." She replied.

I tried to think in order to calm down. "Ok! Any idea where his parents are and why they were taken atleast?" I asked curiously. "Oh yes. We got their location from the accomplice after he was apprehended. We got to them while the criminals were gone. Already apprehended one of them who was guarding them. It turns out they have a list of all well to do families and ways to blackmail them. Nicholas's parents didn't want to pay up so they figured kidnapping them all and killing them all, Nicholas first apparently, and hacking into their back accounts would be a better alternative. They were beaten pretty badly, they are in the CIU now as we speak." The Policewoman answered. "Ohhh fantastic. So there is two psychopaths after me." I groaned. "Your name was on the list too." She added. I froze in my tracks.

She called my name on the phone repeatedly and I couldn't respond. Only Nicholas's scream snapped me out of my trance. "Gotta go! I think we were just found! Tops! Hurry!" I said quickly before hanging up and making a run for Nicholas's and Prof. Song's location.

I saw Prof. Song holding Nicholas as she ran from men in masks that were chasing them. Hoping it would help and that I would get lucky, I whipped out the device and pointed it at the shelf that criminals were running past. After activating it, it caused the screws keeping them together to come loose and crash down on the two.

Prof. Song's eyes widened as customers started running . "What the Hell are you doing with a Sonic Screwdriver!?" She shouted without thinking. "A Sonic Screwdriver!? You know what the Hell this thing is!?" I shouted, shocked that she knew what it was. She looked panicked. "Talk later!" She quickly said as we saw the criminals try getting up and out of from under the shelves. "Run!" I shouted urgently. Somehow it felt natural saying that.

As we ran, I felt another pain throughout my entire body. I collapsed screaming. "What's wrong!?" Prof. Song asked out of worry as she stopped. "N-Not a-again..." I groaned as I fought to get up.

She saw the criminals were closing in quickly. She snatched my Sonic and pointed it at the closest fire alarms which then set off sprinklers. The criminals then slipped in a puddle of water since they couldn't stop running in time. "I forgot how useful these things were... Nicholas, be a dear and help me get him up!" She ordered urgently to the frightened child who was too scared to speak.

It was then a game of cat and mouse. No matter what we threw at them, they just continued to chase us. They even managed to lock the doors before beginning the chase. The other customers were screaming in fear since the criminals began shooting at us.

Eventually they cornered us over in dairy. "Well now! You sure did put up a good chase. But it's time to give up!" The first criminal said with a cruel smirk. "You bastards! Putting innocent people at risk, just to capture and kill a child! What kind of soulless bastards are you!?" Prof. Song growled angrily as Nicholas clinged to and hid behind us. I was in too much pain to say anything. "Soulless? I don't know about that. I mean, would the soulless be smart enough to pull off an operation like our's for as long as we have and get away with it?" The first retaliated with a laugh. "You mean planting an accomplice in the police?" I asked when I managed to ignore my pain long enough to speak. "What!?" How did you know!?" The second demanded to know. "He sang like a canary! The police just called to tell me they rescued Nicholas's parents were rescued and are in ICU!" I replied as I felt another surge of pain.

The two criminals began to looked panicked. "Damnit! We should have known he would cave eventually!" The first growled angrily. "Let's just kill them and get out of here to regroup!" The second one suggested urgently. "Sounds fine by me!" The first agreed as he pulled out his gun and pointed at us.

Nicholas started crying and buried his face into my leg. I knelt by him as did Prof. Song and we both hugged him to calm him down. And just as we heard the gun being cocked, another surge of pain pulsed through my body. This one caused me my body to spasm and knock the gun out of his hand. I calmed down soon enough to make a lunge for the gun before the first criminal. We both wrestled over the gun.

Prof. Song then saw the second criminal aiming at me with his gun. "Oh you are SO damn well not doing that!" She growled and tackled him down. Nicholas was panicking by the milk and crying his little heart out.

"N-Nicholas! I know you are s-scared, but quickly! Grab the other criminals gun!" I shouted with a wince as I struggled to wrestle the first criminal over his gun. I saw him hesistate. "You said you knew I was the right one to help you! So please grab that gun!" I pleaded as urgently as I could. "But I'm too scared to move!" He cried. I tried to smile through the pain I was in and trying to keep the first criminal at bay. "Nicholas... Trust me..." I said kindly as I smiled at him. He stared at me and gulped. He then made a run for the second criminal's gun grabbed it before running away.

Once he was out of sight, me and Prof. Song both headbutted our respective opponents and took off running. As we ran, Prof. Song kept looking at me worried. Something was on her mind, something she wasn't telling me. I decided it could wait until I knew we were safe.

We then saw Nicholas frantically motioning for us to hurry and get into the manager's office where he was hiding. But the criminals were closing in on us. They both tackled me before we reached the office. Luckily Prof. Song got in at time. "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" I shouted quickly. "But-" Prof. Song cried before the second got up to lunge for the door. She closed it quickly and locked the door.

I tried to fight back as the first criminal started beating the ever loving crap out of me and the second pounded away at the door. But I was still spent from lack of sleep and the running that I already did. I couldn't move or do anything...

Then I heard the crack of the door being broken. He was shooting at it to break a hole into it! "N-N-No... Pl-Please stop..." I pleaded weakly as the first criminal stopped and proceeded to help try breaking the door down. The screams and cries from Nicholas and Prof. Song were becoming louder and more desperate. I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do...

Then I started feeling warm and strange. I looked and saw the wounds on my hands were gone. I managed to get up as it felt like something was building up inside of me. "I said... Stop..." I repeated weakly as I tried to stay standing. At this point, most of my wounds were gone except for the feeling of them. They both stopped and turned to face me, smirking. "Ohhh? And who's gonna stop us hmmm?" The first one asked sarcastically. Then they both turned back to the door and proceeded to beating the rest of the door down.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists as I started glowing from all the energy building up in me. "I SAID STOP!" I shouted fiercely as the energy in me suddenly exploded. It erupted forth and forced the two criminals to crash through the door and against the office's wall.

I was feeling weaker and more exhausted. I was left feeling insanely confused as Prof. Song examined the passed out criminals. Last thing I remember before passing out is Prof. Song looking over to me with an expression of guilt and confusion. "W-What... Happened...?" I asked weakly before collapsing and everything going black.


End file.
